


A New Spark

by Zwergenmaedchen



Category: British Actor RPF, Good Omens (TV) RPF
Genre: A whole lot of kissing, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, But it's still romantic, Don't Judge Me, Don't Like Don't Read, Established Relationship, Honestly this is basically just smut, I think?, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, RPF, You Have Been Warned, almost forgot that one, and not-so tender face touching, ok let's see what else should I tag?, people being disgustingly in love, please, tender face touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22136119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zwergenmaedchen/pseuds/Zwergenmaedchen
Summary: 'Couch,' Michael confirms and tries to lead David there, who's not exactly being unwilling, but also seems more interested in touching and kissing every part of Michael's body than to actually get them on a vertical surface to make it all a bit more comfortable.
Relationships: Michael Sheen/David Tennant
Comments: 14
Kudos: 92





	A New Spark

**Author's Note:**

> Listen I have no excuses. For someone's sake, _please_ don't read this if you are one of the people mentioned in the tags or in any way affiliated with them irl. Thank you. Everybody else is as always welcome to read and comment (in as much detail as you like) what you think of it (for example let's discuss if everything in here is even anatomically possible? I'm not sure but I don't care, tbh)

'Fuck, I've missed you!'

David's got his hands firmly on Michael's face the moment he opens the door, breaking the kiss just to say it, but keeping his thumbs stroking over Michael's cheeks and it feels good, feels so amazing to be touched by him again after they hadn't seen each other for almost two months, he can't deny that, but also-

'David!' he hisses, trying to tug David into the house so he can finally close the door. 'Come on, what are you doing? What if anybody sees?'

'I don't care. I don't care anymore. Let them see. I love you, Michael!' he basically shouts and Michael looks around frantically, but the street seems just as empty as one would expect at 3:20 a.m.

'Get _in_ , silly.'

As soon as he manages to shut the door behind them, David is on him again, frantically kissing at his mouth, his jaw, his neck, while shucking piece after piece of his own clothing, right there in the hallway. 

'You're alone, right?' he finally whispers, already unbuttoning his jeans and Michael just nods, unable to form words at this onslaught of a horny Scotsman in the middle of the night.

What follows is David wasting no time in divesting both of them of their remaining clothes and pushing Michael against the door, sinking to his knees and taking him in his mouth. Michael is moaning and writhing with pleasure and shock and the sheer heat of David's mouth. 

'Bed!' he manages to moan out.

'Couch,' David replies with a devilish smirk, continuing to stroke Michael's cock in the absence of his tongue.

'Couch,' Michael confirms and tries to lead David there, who's not exactly being unwilling, but also seems more interested in touching and kissing every part of Michael's body than to actually get them on a vertical surface to make it all a bit more comfortable. 

When they reach the couch after all, Michael is rock hard and David licks his lips looking down at his cock. He makes Michael sit upright and plants himself in Michael's lap. 

Michael's eyes go wide when David reaches behind him for Michael's cock, giving him a few quick strokes and guiding him to David's arsehole. 

He sinks down on Michael in one fluid movement and hell, it's tight, so tight, but David obviously came prepared and Michael isn't sure if he should be disappointed he didn't get to do that himself because he loves getting David loose and ready, speechless and moaning in pleasure, writhing on his fingers and begging for Michael's cock. This, though, this is incredibly good, too. David starts moving against him immediately, forcing the breath out of Michael with every bounce of his hips.

He leans forward to embrace David, lick along his collarbone, suck at his neck. When David speeds up his thrusts, throwing his head back, it looks like he might come untouched, his cock leaking steadily on Michael's belly and Michael can feel he's close by the tightening of his arse and his increasingly desperate panting.

He reaches around David's waist to take hold of his arse and squeeze, urging him on, and he's close himself but he wants David to get there before him. He pushes his fingers to where they are joined, shuddering at the sensation of touching himself where he's disappearing into David's body and David shouts his name, begs him for more, so he circles his own cock with the tip of his finger, pushing and prodding against David's entrance until he can wriggle just the tip inside along his cock and that seems to be enough as David screams and clenches down on him when he comes in long and violent shudders. 

He falls bonelessly against Michael's chest and Michael slips out his finger to hold him tightly by the hips while he pushes up into his lax body to chase his own release. It doesn't take long but he stays inside while his cock slowly softens, not willing to let go yet of David hanging loose-limbed around his neck, pressing sloppy soft kisses into his neck.

'Mmmh...I love you,' David speaks into his skin.

'I know,' Michael replies and holds him a little tighter. 

David tenses and sits up, making both of them groan at the sudden shift but David makes no move to get up and Michael certainly is in no hurry. 

Looking at him with wide eyes, David cradles Michael's face in his hands. He likes doing that, Michael knows by now, always feels the need to not just kiss, but touch, to feel the other's emotions with his fingers as much as with his lips and tongue. But David's not kissing him now. He keeps looking and his grip tightens, his thumbs pressing into Michael's cheekbones almost painfully. 

'David,' he says carefully, putting his own hands on top of David's, trying to smooth the tension out of them.

'You don't know, do you?' David asks, looking almost in pain and Michael doesn't understand, doesn't want this tortured look on David's beautiful face, especially not when he's looking at Michael. 

'What don't I know?'

'That I love you!' David's voice breaks on the last word, going all high and vulnerable. He looks completely lost and Michael isn't sure where he's gone wrong but he certainly has and he wants nothing more than to make up for it. 

'No no, of course I know,' he tries to console David, mirroring his position by cradling David's face in his own hands.

David takes a deep steadying breath, loosening his grip on Michael somewhat. He licks his lips, searching for what to say.

'You don't really know. I keep telling you, but I don't think you believe me. Michael, I love you. How- how can I make you see that? What am I doing wrong?'

Now it's Michael's turn to breathe deeply, searching for the answer that will make David feel better, will put his dear heart at ease. 

'I'm not-' he starts, just to change tactic immediately. 'You're not doing anything wrong. In fact, you're doing everything so incredibly right. You are just so good to me, David, it's not-. It's just hard to believe it's true. I don't deserve it, that's what it is.'

'You do!' David exclaims and is finally, finally kissing him again, his hands leaving Michael's face to reach around him and grip his shoulders instead. The movement makes them both aware of the position they're still in, the place that Michael's cock is still in and it lights up a new spark in Michael's belly that has his cock slowly rise to attention. 

'Okay, this is hot! But it's not at all the point I was trying to make,' David moans and Michael silences him with a kiss.

'Oh but can we please please please make this point, too?' he begs because this is something he's never done before and it is nothing short of amazing to feel his cock harden _inside_ of David, not pushing in, intruding, but just filling out the space he already occupies, feeling David clench around him. 

'Yes. God, yes,' David pants. 'You're so beautiful,' he adds and leans in for another kiss, this one slow and deep. He then presses their foreheads together. Neither one of them is moving, yet. Michael just lets the feeling of filling David out in such a different way wash over him. 

It's not that he doesn't want to move. He just doesn't want to overwhelm David, who is breathing hard, leaning on Michael for support. 

'Beautiful,' David repeats. 'And kind.' He punctuates each statement with a kiss. 'And funny.' Kiss. 'And -oh God- talented.' Kiss. 'You're so fucking good at your job, Michael.' Kiss. 'Do you even realize how much of a turn on that is?' Kiss. Another kiss. 'And you're good!' A long kiss. 'You are such a good man.' Kiss. 'That's why I fell in love with you in the first place.' Kiss. 'That's why I love you.' Pause. 

He looks Michael in the eyes and if Michael is crying a little bit because he is overwhelmed by both sensation and emotion, he doesn't mention it, just seems satisfied at whatever else he sees and leans in for a whole different kind of kiss, this one deep and long and not-quite urgent but filled with heat and a lazy kind of hunger. He's licking into Michael's mouth like he very much wants to eat him whole but savour every second of it. Michael lets him. He is fully hard by now but he's been sated once already tonight and as much as he likes to joke about it, he actually is an old man and he's in no hurry to end this second round any sooner than necessary. David seems to be of the same opinion and starts to move his hips in tiny little circles, giving them both just a bit of friction, just a hint of that electric spark that'll soon consume them both.

'God, how are you so good at this?' Michael asks and David just smirks at him in return, lifting up torturously slowly until just the tip of Michael's cock is still inside him. Michael squirms and David sinks down around him, impossibly even slower. They both groan when David is fully seated against Michael.

'Do that again,' Michael gasps and David does. Again and again and again, until his thighs are shaking with the effort and Michael is mad with lust and the overwhelming urge to take David, push him against the back of the sofa and just fuck him like he means it. Another time, he thinks, and grips David's waist to hold him still while he fucks up into him just as slowly. They exchange open-mouthed kisses, that are really just breathing each other in and licking at each other sloppily, panting and whispering each other's names.  
He remembers how David reacted earlier and reaches around him to probe at his entrance again with his fingertips. David is much looser now and it's no trouble at all to get the tip of one finger inside him alongside his cock. He's still shaking but he tries and lifts himself up again, hissing when Michael's finger catches at his rim in the way down. 

'Shhh,' Michael soothes him. 'Don't move. Just touch yourself and I'll take care of everything else.'

David obeys and starts tugging at his own cock lazily while Michael works at wriggling now two fingers inside David's arse. David breathes sharply at the intrusion and speeds up his strokes when Michael starts moving his hips and fingers in dissonance to each other, providing friction not just to David but to himself as well. 

'God Michael! I wish I could see what you're doing. Feels so filthy. So good,' David moans. Michael can tell he's close but he wants more, tilts his hips at an angle that he knows he won't be able to sustain for long but he won't have to because David cries out and impales himself on Michael's cock and fingers even deeper, his fist tight and fast around his cock, his head thrown back in ecstasy and Michael wants nothing more than to see him come, to see him let go completely. 

It is more than he could've imagined. David is shouting his name, painting Michael's belly with more of the sticky white, his arse clenching so tightly, Michael worries about his fingers getting broken and then he can feel his own climax approaching and David encourages him with dirty words whispered into his curls and his ears and his mouth and David kisses him, holding him tightly, telling him _I love you I love you I love you_ over and over again and as Michael empties himself into the man he loves, he finds he actually does believe it.


End file.
